


Good Vibrations

by Kaslyna



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Masturbation, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Phone Sex, Vibrators, Voyeurism, mild Dom/Sub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:48:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23729293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaslyna/pseuds/Kaslyna
Summary: Villanelle leaves Eve another present, one that they can use together.
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Comments: 8
Kudos: 156





	Good Vibrations

**Author's Note:**

> This is just shameless porn with no plot that got accidentally soft at the end. Enjoy.

She should really be used to this by now, Eve thinks, staring down at the cutely wrapped box with a red bow on it. She rips off the wrapping unceremoniously, ready to see what Villanelle has broken into her house to give her now.

It’s a plain, unassuming black box. Eve is not entirely prepared for what she finds inside; a vibrator, one of those fancy ones with an instruction booklet informing her how to use the app for it. She swallowed; it was not difficult to understand Villanelle’s intent with this gift. As if she had summoned the other woman with her mind, the vibrator turned on and Eve jumped, wary. The vibrator turned off as quickly as it turned on, and Eve let out a shaky breath.

Her phone rang then, and it only took her a short moment of contemplation to answer it, knowing exactly who it was.

“Do you like your present?” Villanelle asked, barely contained glee in her voice.

“It’s… something,” Eve replied, hesitant to give the other woman anything other than neutrality.

Villanelle made a chiding noise and said, “That is no way to thank someone, Eve.”

“What is?” she asked, feeling suddenly bold enough to push the assassin.

“Undress,” Villanelle commanded after a long pause, voice noticeably lower, “Lie on the bed, and position my gift.”

Eve bristled at being told what to do, but nevertheless she did, almost in a trance. Common sense had flown out the window, and so Eve lay on her bed, the vibrator in place, her phone on speaker next to her.

“Well?” she asked after receiving no further instruction.

Villanelle tsked and responded, “Patience, Eve. Grab the bedsheets with one hand and the toy with the other to keep it in place, and do not move your hands elsewhere, or I will stop.”

Before Eve could reply, the toy started up again. The intensity was so strong she yelped, and she heard Villanelle’s laugh over the phone. Smug little shit. Eve wished she was actually with her so she could bite the other woman, or choke her, or, or _something_ besides panting and shaking in her bed, as alone as ever.

Just as Eve was adjusting to the too strong vibrations, the intensity dialed down to the lowest setting. She could hear heavy breathing over the line, and wondered if Villanelle was touching herself too. She wondered where the assassin was; she was watching Eve, no doubt about that. 

“Where’s the fun in this, when we both know you’re close by enough for the real thing?” Eve asked.

“It is about the chase, Eve,” Villanelle chastised, “Not the finish line.”

“Well get on with the chase already then,” Eve snapped.

“Oh Eve,” Villanelle chuckled darkly, “You will wish you did not say that.”

Before Eve could worry about what the hell _that_ meant the intensity of the vibrations increased again, albeit to a more pleasurable level than earlier. Eve could feel her orgasm building low inside her belly and rocked towards the toy on instinct, biting her lip hard enough to draw blood to keep from giving in and moaning. Just before Eve reached her peak, the toy’s vibrations lowered again and Eve was left gasping, squirming as she desperately tried to relieve the pressure built inside of her.

“Villanelle,” Eve growled in frustration.

There was that laugh again, and then a response finally, “Beg me.”

“Excuse me?” Eve bristled.

“Beg me to come,” Villanelle ordered, “I can do this all night.”

The thought was admittedly slightly tempting, not that Eve would ever tell the other woman that, even under great duress. Once Villanelle felt satisfied that Eve understood, the vibrations increased once more. It took even less time for Eve to get right to the edge of coming, but once again the vibrations stopped.

“Are you ready to give in yet Eve?” Villanelle inquired, a simpering quality to her voice that Eve instantly loathed.

“Why don’t you come inside and put your mouth to better use?” Eve taunted.

“Wrong answer,” Villanelle chided, and the vibrations suddenly stopped altogether.

Before Eve could ask her what the _fuck_ , she heard the unmistakeable sounds of Villanelle pleasuring herself come over the line. The tiny hitches in her breath drove Eve more insane than the ebb and flow of her own denied orgasm. It did not take long for Villanelle to moan loudly as she came, and then the vibrations started up again. The message was clear: Villanelle could not be pushed into relenting.

Once, twice, denied again. Then the vibrations were too strong and it was still _almost_ but not quite enough, and then they stopped altogether and Villanelle hung up. Eve waited with bated breath, stewing in frustration and anger for a full half hour, not moving from her position before the phone rang. Eve fumbled for it, answering faster than she wanted to and putting it on speaker.

“What the _hell_ -?” Eve asked.

“I told you Eve: beg me,” Villanelle answered coolly.

The cycle started again. Eve was desperate, and she could no longer contain the noises she made. Finally as she started to reach her peak and the vibrations slowed once more, the last of her self control snapped.

“Please,” she groaned.

“Please what?” Villanelle’s voice was sickeningly sweet. Smug. Little. Shit.

“Pleasevillanelleletmecomealready,” Eve gasped out as fast as she could to lessen the humiliation.

A long pause followed, wherein Eve half believed the other woman would deny her anyways, and then came a singsong reply, “But of course, Eve.”

The vibrations increased again, but this time as Eve neared her orgasm, they did not stop. Eve shouted Villanelle’s name as she came, panting hard as she came down from the high.

“I wish you were here,” she mumbled, exhausted.

“I can be,” Villanelle told her, and there was something vulnerable in her voice.

“Just break in I’m too tired to get the door,” Eve sighed.

A few minutes later, she did just that. She removed the toy for Eve and tossed it aside, leaning down to kiss her. Eve kissed her back in a slow, lazy way, thoroughly worn out.

“I can’t stay, baby,” Villanelle whispered, “But I could not stay away.”

They kissed for a while, and ran their hands over each other. Before it could escalate, Villanelle pulled away. As she left the bed she turned and blew Eve a kiss with a wink. Eve rolled her eyes, and watched the sway of her hips as she left.

Huffing, Eve closed her eyes and tried to sleep.

She found it difficult with the taste of the other woman’s lips still in her mouth.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first foray into the fandom so I hope I did them justice.


End file.
